1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the displaying content and more specifically to remote browsing of content.
2. Introduction
Many media devices utilize remote controls for browsing through and selecting content. However, known remote controls are too simplistic and are not user friendly. For example, common television remote controls are configured with up/down/left/right buttons, a selection indicator button, and maybe a keypad with numbers zero through nine. This exemplary remote control was well suited for browsing old-fashion numerical list television programming structures. However, a new paradigm exists for the way media consumers explore media options. For example, a newly popular way to search for content is through text entry, which can be very time-consuming when using a simplistic remote control.
Mirroring a display of a media device onto another display of another electronic device can result in the poor representation of the content. For example, suppose a large screen television display can clearly display one hundred icons that are clear enough to decipher. The same one hundred icons mirrored onto the small screen of smartphone would clearly be indecipherable. Alternatively, the smartphone could only view a small portion of the mirrored display at a time, but doing so is not user friendly. Mirroring technology does not adequately address the need for remote browsing of content.